


social media disaster

by kickcows



Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Tony needs to learn how to use social media to his advantage, so he finds someone that can teach him the ropes.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	social media disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next bingo fill! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Teacher/Student AU

* * *

Tony looked up at the brick building that had the address he was looking for. Surely this had to be some mistake. He looked at his phone and saw that no, the address was correct - this was where he was supposed to be. Sighing, he walked over to the call box and looked for the name of the person he was meeting for an appointment. He saw their name, and then hit the pound sign and then the numbers, hoping that he wasn’t about to get an earful from an upset tenant. 

“Hello?” Tony leaned back, his eyes growing wide as he heard an unmistakable _young_ voice talking to him. “Who’s there?” 

He cleared his throat, and looked at the call box. “Um, is this Mr. Parker?” He looked down at his phone. “Mr. Peter Parker?” Tony tried not to get too anxious as he should have realized that the person he was dealing with through email would be someone younger, but he wasn’t expecting them to be _this_ young. “Or, is Mr. Parker home? You know, your father?” 

“I’m Peter Parker.” The voice said. “Are you Tony?” 

“Yes, that’s me.” He sighed, hoping that he wasn’t about to be meeting a fanboy. He was already hating that he was having to do this, but it was a necessary evil. “We have an appointment together.” 

“Right! Come on up! Sorry, the elevator is broken, and I’m on the seventh floor.” The sound of the door buzzer went off, Tony groaning as he grabbed the door before it locked again. “See you soon, Tony!” 

_No, you won’t_. Having to walk up seven flights of stairs was going to take him a bit, and he was not about to run up them. Sighing, he had to pause in between floors four and five, and then on the landing up to seven. There was no _way_ he was going to do this again, so before he forgot about it, he sent a text to his secretary and told them to have someone come service the elevator at the address he was at. He informed her that the sooner it was done, the better, as his appointment was supposed to be for a couple of hours today. At least, that’s what Peter had suggested. Who knew at this point. Sighing, he looked up the final flight of stairs and began to walk up them. 

Composing himself in the hallway, he started to walk down it and saw that Peter’s number was on the end. Good. Fine. More walking. He could do this. His legs were screaming at him, Tony sincerely wishing he’d done more exercising today - or, you know, ever. Those stairs were murder. He stood in front of the apartment that was supposedly Peter’s, and gave three quick knocks against the door, hoping that his face didn’t look as bad as he felt. 

“Hi Ton…..holy crap!” A young male said, standing at the door with his brown eyes wide, brown wavy hair cut short on the sides but had a few longer pieces in the front. He was dressed in a clever science pun shirt (‘Never Trust an Atom: They Make Up Everything’), and a pair of jeans. Tony hoped that his three piece suit wasn’t offputting to this...child. There was no way that Peter was an adult. “You’re Tony Stark!” 

“You would be correct.” Tony looked up and down the hallway, and took off his glasses to give Peter a smile. “Mind if I come in?” 

“Sure! Holy crap, though! I wasn’t expecting Tony Stark!” Peter stepped to the side, allowing him to enter the apartment. “Sorry for the mess. I’ve got us set up over there on the table.” 

Tony sighed, and walked into the quaint apartment. In a bid to keep some more control over his company, he’d been informed that he had to learn how to use social media better - in the form of making viral videos on both Instagram and TikTok, both of which Tony had heard about but didn’t use all that often. He did have an Instagram account, though, but there was exactly one post on it. It was a picture of the Manhattan skyline from the top of his tower. He had no idea what even a TikTok was, but said he would learn. 

Which brought him to this child today - one Mr. Peter Parker. He’d found him online, advertising that he could teach a person how to use social media to their advantage, which is exactly what Tony needed. He wasn’t too proud to admit it. Sure, he helped develop half the technology that went into making those platforms usable, but did he bother to learn it? No, because he didn’t think it was that important. Apparently the board of directors felt differently. 

“You sure you’re Peter Parker?” Tony tried not to be too much of a dick, but he was finding it difficult to believe that this kid was a day over sixteen. “How old are you?” 

“Rude.” Peter shook his head, then went over to the kitchen. “How old do you think I am?” 

“I don’t know, but is your mother or father coming home soon?” He looked around the apartment, trying to find any signs of life that would confirm that Peter was as young as he looked. 

The snort that came from the kitchen had him returning his attention to Peter. “My parents are dead, but thanks for asking.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” 

“I know you think I’m young. I get that _all_ the time.” His tutor shook his head as he waved his hand around. “This is _my_ apartment. I graduated from NYU at the top of my class two years ago. So, spare me the jokes about how young I look. Besides, what are you here for today?” 

“I got it.” Tony was firmly put into his place, trying to keep his mind open as he walked over to the table that was set up with two laptops and what looked like the latest model of the Stark tablet series. “Nice. This job pays, huh?” 

“No, not really. I work as a consultant for tech firms.” Peter sat down, and pointed to the seat next to him. “Now, what did you want to go over today? Since you’ve paid me for a few sessions.” 

He had. He wanted to make sure he got his money’s worth, and doing it in multiple sessions seemed to make more sense than doing it all in one sitting. Tony looked at Peter, then looked back at the computers. “You didn’t say how old you were.” 

“I’m twenty-four, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, as he picked up his cell phone. “Why didn’t you tell me what your last name was?” 

“You didn’t ask.” Tony smirked, noticing the smile on Peter’s face. “Okay, fine. I didn’t tell you my last name because I’m embarrassed.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I’m supposed to already know this kind of stuff.” He held up his phone. “I barely know how to find shit on Youtube. Okay, no - that’s a lie. I fucking love Youtube and can get lost on it for hours.” 

“Right?? Me too.” The twenty-four year old - _still don’t believe that’s true_ \- said, Peter looking at him with eager eyes. “Do you ever just find one video, and then you’re going down a path you have no idea how you wound up on it, and by the time you look at the clock three hours have passed?” 

Tony felt mildly better hearing Peter say that. “Wild. I thought that was only me.” 

“It’s not.” 

He looked over at Peter and saw him smiling, which made something constrict in his chest. _Huh. That’s weird_. He tried not to think about it as he matched his smile with one of his own. “Great. Now, what are you going to show me? And please - this doesn’t leave this room. I’m doing this because I know it’s something I _should_ know how to do, but just never bothered to care.” 

“I mean, the picture you have on your Insta is pretty great. But yeah - you could stand to post more. You’ve got plenty of followers.” Peter had Tony’s Instagram open on his phone. “I would _kill_ for those kinds of numbers.” 

“I don’t care. None of them know who I am.” Tony shook his head, even though he had to admit the number was impressive. Almost forty million people follow an account that has exactly one post. Sheep. “But the board is insisting I start posting more things that will look good for the company, and honestly - I don’t know what the hell to do. And I don’t even know what a TikTok is, besides being the crocodile in Peter Pan.” 

The laughter that came out of Peter made that warmth appear again in his chest. “That’s pretty funny, Mr. Stark. You’re right - he is the crocodile, but that’s not why this app is named that.” Peter shook his head, as he pulled up the app on his Stark phone. _At least the kid has taste_. “Do you remember Vine?” 

“Uh….what?” There he was, showing his age again. “What the hell is Vine?” 

“Well, TikTok is pretty much the replacement for that. Vine was like, six seconds long. TikTok’s can be longer, but most people keep it short to get more hits sort of deal.” Peter pointed to the app. “Look. You know about Hamilton, right?” 

“Who the hell doesn’t?” 

“Lots of people are really into it right now, so you’ll always find it trending.” Peter typed something into his phone, and pulled up a bunch of videos. “Also, pets. Do you have any pets, Mr. Stark?” 

“You can call me Tony, and no.” He leaned over and looked at a cat that was yawning but the person had put it as if the cat was singing a song. “This? This is what people do all day??” 

“It’s fun!” The phone was set down, Peter turning towards him. “You have to keep an open mind about this. Come on - I bet your first TikTok will tank.” 

Tony pouted. “Excuse me? What makes you think that?” 

“First of all, no one is going to believe that Tony Stark has a TikTok, so they’ll probably think you’re an impersonator. Heck, I doubt your name will be available.” 

“Someone would have my name??” Tony shook his head. “This is why I hate social media. This is the dumbest shit that has come out of this century. We could be building a better tomorrow, but instead people are more interested in getting a video of their cat singing ‘Sunday Bloody Sunday’.” 

“What song is that?” 

He dropped his head and sighed. “It doesn’t matter.” Rubbing his hands over his face, Tony took a deep breath. “Alright. Let’s see if I can have my name. If I can’t, then I’ve got to come up with something clever, right? Like, TonyStarkIsGod or something stupid like that?” 

“Are you, though?” 

“Am I what?” 

“A God?” 

“Mr. Parker, I can’t tell if you’re being serious or sarcastic right now, so please - humor me and tell me what the hell do you mean by that.” 

Peter laughed again, which made him feel mildly better. “I’m kidding, Tony. It’s okay.” Picking up his phone, Peter started to type in a name. “TonyStark is taken.” 

“Of _course_ it is. Fucking asshole.” 

“But AnthonyTonyStark is available.” 

“That is too redundant. Try for the god one.” 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re full of yourself?” 

Tony laughed and nodded his head. “Plenty of times. Might as well put it to good use, hmm?” He saw Peter type ‘TonyStarkIsGod’ and saw there was already a user with that name. “What the fuck!” 

“You’re really popular.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Look.” Peter typed his name into the search, and multiple videos of him came up. “Do you want to watch one?” 

“Park of me says yes, but then the logical part of my brain says no because if I do, then I’m just going to get mad.” Tony shook his head. “Alright, try ‘StarkTonyIndustries’.” 

“That’s available!” 

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright, fine. Then that’s my name. Maybe if I write to their corporate, I can get whoever is using my actual name to give it to me.” 

“Doubtful, but it might not hurt.” 

“This is already hurting, Peter.” 

“You’re the one that needs to know how to use these apps!” 

Trying not to roll his eyes again, Tony nodded his head. “Fine. What should my first TikTok be?” 

“Well, we’ve gotta make sure we tag it with the right things. Because that’s really what this app is about. You have to learn how to tag. Don’t use popular tags because then people are going to get upset that your content isn’t what your tag is saying.” 

Tony stood up, and began to pace. “That doesn’t make any sense. Your generation is ridiculous. If it’s not popular, then how is anyone going to find it unless you use those popular tags?” 

“I didn’t say it was rocket science.” Peter huffed. “And excuse me - I’m trying to help you here. Don’t say mean things about me or my peers, because while I need the money you’ve paid me for this session, I don’t need it that bad.”

He could hear the hurt in Peter’s voice, and instantly regretted it. Sitting back down, Tony looked over at Peter, who was staring at his phone like it was going to do something miraculous in his hands. “I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m frustrated that I’m not up with the times, when it was something I was always engaged in. But with things changing, I had to take a step back and clearly have missed a _lot_ of things because of it.” 

“Apology accepted.” Peter handed him his phone. “Okay, make a quick video, and then we’ll tag it and upload it.” 

Putting his sunglasses back on, Tony held the phone in front of him and hit the red button. “Hello, world. It’s me - Tony Stark. Yes, I’m here now, so if you’re going to make fun of me, might as well take it from the source, hmm? See you soon.” He winked, and then stopped recording. “Was that too lame?” 

“It might be, but that’s okay! Remember, not every single video you make is going to be a winner.” 

“You’re a real asshole, you know that?” He said, but kept a teasing tone in his voice. “You treat all of your clients like this?” 

“Yep.” Peter grinned, then took the phone. “Do you know how to tag things, Tony?” 

“That’s the pound sign, right?” 

“Again, that’s right.” Peter nodded his head. “Let’s put your name as a tag, and then maybe Stark Industries? Because you’re going to use this to promote products, right?” 

“Yes.” Tony nodded. “Free advertisement that can go viral. Every corporation dream.” 

“Gotta get that dollar.” 

He looked at him, trying again to figure out if he was being sincere, or if there was a hint of sarcasm there. “Since I don’t know you very well, I’m still not sure if you’re being serious or being a dick about it.” 

“A little bit of both, actually.” 

That made Tony smile. “I appreciate the honesty, Pete.” 

“You’re welcome, Tony. Now, want to see how many hits this gets?” Peter held the phone out, pointing to the button that says post. “Or should we delete this?” 

“Fuck it, am I right?” 

“You are right.” Peter hit post, and then set the phone down. “Now, do you know how Instagram works?” 

“Please tell me it’s not going to be as complicated as that shit was.” It wasn’t even five yet, and he needed a drink. “Because if it is, then I gotta tell you, I’d rather we keep this lesson going at the nearest bar.” 

Another laugh came out of Peter which made him suspiciously warm. “I have some beer in the fridge, but kinda figured that would be rude to offer since you’re supposed to be learning from me. But if my student wants it?” 

“God, you’re just loving this, aren’t you?” Tony nodded, and watched as Peter walked into the kitchen to grab them two beers. He was not looking at his ass - okay, he was but for a good reason. Peter just popped it like he wanted him to notice as he bent over to grab the beers from the fridge, that heat returning to Tony’s body. “Tell me, what does one such as yourself do when they’re not mentoring the boomer population?” 

“You’re hardly a boomer, Tony.” 

He smirked, and grabbed the bottle that Peter was offering to him. “You’re right. I’m not. I’m close, though.” He tapped his beer against Peter’s, and saw his phone start to vibrate. “Is that a notification?” 

“It might be. But let’s ignore it for now.” 

“You’re kidding, right? You don’t want to see if what we did worked?” Peter shook his head as he picked up his own phone. “Fine. This is torture, you know. I want to know if I’m popular.” 

“We should post a photo to your Instagram. And maybe even a story.” Peter tapped his chin, as he looked over at the window. “There’s a park nearby. We could go and film something silly? And then we could post that to your stories.” 

“What the hell’s the difference between what we just did on TikTok versus this stories Insta bullshit, or whatever you called it earlier?” 

Peter picked up Tony’s phone and handed it to him. “I could have just said IG, but for someone like you, you might have thought I meant something else.” 

“Doubtful.” He glanced at his phone and saw the notifications for his TikTok. Apparently he was gaining fans by the minute, which was weird and wild at the same time. “Fine. Let’s go do this stupid video.” 

“You wanted to learn how to use these mediums. I’m showing you, Tony.” Peter said, as they started to go to the door. 

As they walked out of the apartment together, Tony saw that the elevator and was reminded that it was broken. _Fuck_. He did _not_ want to walk down and up those seven flights of stairs again. He walked over to the elevator and hit the button. 

“I told you, the elevator is broken. It’s been broken for as long as I can remember.” Peter said, as he walked over to the stairs. “It’s good exercise.” 

The doors to the elevator slowly opened, Tony smiling in relief. “Well, would you look at that?” 

“How?? What?? How the hell?!” Peter ran over to the elevator door. “Did you do something, Mr. Stark?” 

“I might have made a call.” Tony walked into the elevator. “Here’s hoping it stays fixed, hmm?” 

“Not funny.” 

He laughed, as he pushed the button for the first floor. “I thought it was.” 

They made it successfully down, Tony following Peter across the street where there was a cute little park. “How about we take a video of you swinging on thos swings?” Peter pointed to where there were a few empty swings, while children were playing on the others. “You know how to swing, don’t you?” 

“Just because I’m who I am doesn’t mean I don’t know how to swing. You little punk.” He reached up and ruffled Peter’s hair, and was about to apologize because why the _hell_ did he just do that, but then he heard Peter laugh and saw him looking up at him with a smile that stirred something in his loins. _Crap_. 

“Here, give me your phone. I’ll take the video. Maybe you can jump off of it? I can make it go slow mo.” 

Tony sighed and nodded his head. “You know, you’re helping me out and that’s great and all, but you’re setting the bar unrealistically high.” He sat down on one of the swings, and started to get his legs going. “Are you filming yet?” 

“I am! So jump whenever you want!” 

He really hoped that he wasn’t about to make a complete fool of himself, but then again - didn’t the internet eat that shit up? So maybe he _should_ fall and make a total ass of himself just to get those hits. But no, he had some dignity left - only a little - and he was going to do what he thought would be entertaining for his forty million fans. He gracefully jumped off the swing, and landed on both feet. He held his arms out like a gymnast would after landing a great tumble, then lowered his glasses to look at his camera. He threw a wink, then gave a nod of his head. 

“That was perfect, Mr. Stark!” Peter walked over to him, holding his phone back to him. “Want to see the video?” 

Nodding his head, he watched what Peter had just shown him and saw that the slow-mo had done exactly what he thought it would do. It captured his landing perfectly, and then went back into normal mode for his wink. “So now how do we post this?” 

“You’ll see an option to share in your story.” Peter pointed to the option at the bottom of the screen. “Do you want to add any text to it?” 

“Text??” He groaned, then shook his head. “Why the hell does this shit need to be so complicated.” 

“You’re learning quickly, Mr. Stark!” 

“Again, are you being serious or sarcastic? My sarcasm reader is not working great today.” Tony touched the button, and waited for it to be posted to his stories. “Okay, that’s done.” All of his sudden his phone started to vibrate more, Tony looking at it as if a shark had just fallen from the sky. “Okay, what’s happening now?” 

“People are reacting to your story.” Peter pointed to the notification at the top of his phone. “Come on - let’s go back to my apartment. We can go over it there.” 

“How about we don’t.” He saw Peter stop and stare at him. “Never mind, let’s go back upstairs. We can talk about it up there.” 

“Talk about what?” They walked across the street together, and back up the stairs to Peter’s apartment building. He watched him type in the code, and then followed him in. He started to go towards the stairway, when Tony politely cleared his throat. “R-Right. It’s not broken.” Peter pushed the button to go up, and the doors opened immediately for them. 

Tony walked in after him, then hit the number seven. “Look. You seem to know what you’re doing with this. What are your other jobs?” He asked, hoping that he could entice Peter into an opportunity to work with him. Maybe. “Is it like, life saving stuff?” 

“No, not really.” Peter shook his head, the two of them walking off the elevator together. “Gosh, I feel weird not taking the stairs.” 

“Don’t. Your legs are fine. You can do it again tomorrow. Thank you for sparing mine.” He flashes a smile, hoping that Peter wouldn’t be too upset that he’d denied him a decent workout. “No offense, but this body isn’t what it used to be.” 

“You look okay to me.” 

He held his hand to his chest. “Ouch, Pete. You telling me I’m not attractive? I guess People was wrong.” He winked, breezing past him after he opened his apartment door for them. “But I mean it - what sort of work do you do besides this?” 

“I told you, I do consulting gigs which make decent money, when I get the work.” 

“Are you doing any consulting right now? Say, for Oscorp, or anyone like that?” Tony took a seat at the table, and then made the mistake of looking at his phone. “Holy notifications.” 

“Do you have a lot??” 

“I think I need to turn them off.” Holding his phone up, he could feel the battery was overheating. “Shit.” He opened the Instagram app and quickly killed that, because there was no way he was going to lose the charge on his phone because of his antics. “Right. Are you?” 

“No, not right now. I’m just studying, and doing this tutoring teaching thing.” Peter shook his head. 

“Good. How about I offer you a job at SI?” 

“Doing what??” 

“What you’re doing with me right now.” Tony set his phone down and turned to Peter, who had taken the seat next to him. “You help me brand my image. My company. You take care of the accounts - taking pictures and videos you think the public might like.” He hoped he wasn’t being too forward with his request. “This is too much for me to remember. It’d be really great if I had someone to do the remembering for me.” 

That got Peter’s attention. “You mean, you’d pay me to be someone that does that? That doesn’t sound like a very rewarding position, Tony.” 

“What was your major at NYU?” 

“Dual major in chemistry and physics.” 

“And you’re a consultant??” Tony shook his head. “No, that won’t do. Yes - I’m hiring you to be my personal assistant, or whatever, but trust me when I say - I’m about to hand you the keys to the kingdom. I bet we could really use a brain like yours in our R and D department.” 

“W-What? No, no way.” Peter shook his head, as they looked at each other. “C-Can I think about it?? What would you pay me?” 

“What do you make right now as a consultant?” 

“Three hundred an hour.” 

Tony whistled. “Impressive. And I’ll double that as salary for you.” 

“You don’t know what I can do!” 

“But I have a feeling.” He smirked, happy to see Peter looking somewhat flustered. “You gonna prove me wrong, Pete?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

“Are you dating anyone?” 

The noise that came out of Peter made Tony laugh. “W-Why is that important?” 

“It’s not. I’m just curious.” Tony stood up, and put his phone into his pocket. “Look, if you don’t take the offer, fine. But, I’d love to see you again. And not in a school setting such as this one.” He looked around the room. “Although it is pretty nice, but not really date material, if you know what I mean.” 

“F-First a job, now a date?? What the hell.” Peter shook his head. “I need time to think, Tony.” 

“Take all the time you need. You have my email.” Tony walked over to the door, and opened it. “What’s your handle on Insta?” He hoped he didn’t sound as stupid as he felt shortening the app’s name. _I’m too old for this shit_. 

“PBP2000.” Peter said, as he walked over to him. “Why?” 

“No reason.” He opened the door, then looked back at Peter. “Think about both of those things I asked you. Job. Date. Both? Maybe only one? Whichever you choose, I won’t make you feel bad. You gotta promise you won’t tell the world that Tony Stark doesn’t know how to use any of these stupid apps, though.” 

“I won’t. Your secret is safe with me.” Peter smiled, then nodded. “It was really nice meeting you, Tony. I hope that I helped you out.” 

“You did, Pete.” He gave him a quick nod, then left his apartment and headed for the elevator. 

As he was walking out of the building, he felt his phone vibrate. “ _Yes_.” The text came through from Peter, who had sent him his address once they’d set this meeting up. 

“ _I’m happy you said that, but which is that in response to?_ ” Tony typed, as he walked over to his car parked in the shade of a tree. Queens was nice, but he missed his Manhattan. 

“ _Both_.” 

“ _Can I come back upstairs?_ ” He halted what he was doing, and waited for an answer. 

“ _You can. But do you want to?_ ” 

“ _I wouldn’t have asked if I hadn’t_.” 

“ _I’ll be waiting for you. The code to get into my building is *7731_.” 

Tony walked back to the apartment using a fast pace. He mistyped the number twice before finally getting it right, then headed into the building on a mission. He waited for the elevator, and was about to give up when it finally came down to the lobby empty. It was a quick trip up to the seventh floor, and then Tony was standing back in front of Peter’s apartment door and was lifting his hand to give it a good knock when the door was pulled open before he could. 

“Hi.” Peter said, stepping back to the side. “I….I don’t know why I said yes, but I think that if I said no to either one of the things you asked, I know I’d be full of regret, and then I-” 

Tony pushed the door closed, then carefully pushed Peter up against it. “Less talking. You good if I kiss you right now?” 

“I don’t know. It’s a lot to handle, Tony. I’ve never dated someone older than thirty.” 

“Eh, there’s nothing to it.” He smirked, putting his arm next to Peter’s shoulder as he looked down into his eyes. “If, at any time, you want to stop this, we will. And you should know that I’m terrible about keeping my hands to myself, so if you do really want the job - I’m going to have to be very careful when I’m around you.” 

“I-Is it a secret relationship?” 

“What? No.” Tony shook his head. “I don’t care if people know I’m dating someone younger. Hell - make a name for yourself first at the company, and then we can tell the world we’re together. I don’t care.” He lowered his head, bringing his forehead to rest against his. “What I do care about is wanting to get to know you better. And maybe using you to help me launch a few new products in the coming months on my social media. What do you say?” 

“I already said yes, and-” 

That was enough for him. He brought his lips to Peter’s and kissed him with a soft kiss, wanting to get a feel for how his lips felt. It didn’t take long for either of them to open their mouths to the other, tongues becoming familiar quickly as their kiss grew heated. He moaned low in harmony to the pitched moan that Peter released, his head trying to play catch up with the whirlwind events of the afternoon. It all accumulated to this amazing moment, that he was afraid was too good to be true, but as their kiss continued, he knew it was anything but. 

“I’m glad you said yes.” Tony returned his forehead to rest against Peter’s, both taking a few minutes to breathe deep after sharing that intense kiss. “When can you start work?” 

“T-Tomorrow?” 

“Fantastic. What about a date?” 

“T-Tonight?” 

“You sure? You don’t sound very sure right now.” 

“I’m sure.” Peter stared up into his eyes, Tony noticing tiny flecks of gold in the brown irises. “Dinner?” 

“Perfect. Where are you thinking?” 

“Here?” 

Tony knew that he’d met the perfect person. “I love that idea.” 

“I was hoping you might.” 

“Do you have a preference on which side of the bed you sleep on?” 

The smile that was on Peter’s face let him know that by asking that question, they were entering into a deal that he knew might be fast for some, but was impressed to see Peter keep up with him. “The left.” 

“And I like the right. Yep. Perfect.” He put his arms around Peter’s waist, and brought his head back down close to his. “You sure you’re ready for this ride, Peter Parker?” 

“G-Guess we’ll find out, won’t we, Tony?” 

“We sure will.” 

From meeting this wonderful person, to somehow winding up in a negotiation to employ them and have them as a potential lover - it might be a bit fast, but Tony didn’t care. It was to go big or go home, and it seemed that Peter agreed with that. For once, he was grateful that he ignored all the social media trends, because if he hadn’t, then he might not have ever met one Mr. Peter Parker. 

  
  



End file.
